Elektrisches Gefühl
by Ellareen
Summary: Liebe ist eigentlich genau wie Freundschaft, beschließt Seamus Finnigan in seinem sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Dass zwei beste Freunde sich lieben ist normal, vollkommen normal. Bis es das auf einmal nicht mehr ist. [Oneshot.]


Liebe war eigentlich genau wie Freundschaft. Freundschaft ohne Liebe war einfach nur –schaft, ohne Freund, und wenn andere Gryffindors berichteten, dass ihre Freundinnen sie küssten, in ferner Zukunft ihre Hochzeit planten und von Liebe sprachen, musste Seamus jedes Mal den Kopf schütteln. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass die meisten Paare, die er zusammen und wieder auseinander gehen sah, ihre Beziehung nur auf körperliche Anziehung und einige gemeinsameInteressen fixierten, – _konnte körperliche Anziehung zwischen Junge und Mädchen sowieso nie verstehen_ – die grundlegende Basis völlig außer Acht lassend. Die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt blickte er noch einen Moment hoch an die Decke, zählte die Falten auf dem roten Betthimmel und blinzelte zweimal, ehe er entschied, dass Dean sein bester Freund war, und dass beste Freunde sich einfach lieben mussten. Keine –schaft. Freundschaft.

* * *

Die Staubpartikel im Zauberkunstklassenraum tanzten im Licht, das durch das große Fenster hinter Professor Flitwicks Schreibtisch fiel, und Seamus stieß schläfrig das Nadelkissen vor sich an, das er eigentlich auf das Fünffache seiner Größe anschwellen lassen sollte, aber das in Wahrheit höchstens ein wenig geschrumpft war, seit er es vor einer dreiviertel Stunde in Empfang genommen hatte. Neben ihm zischte Dean den Zauberspruch noch mal, und noch mal, und noch mal, so dass er in Seamus' Kopf fast schon zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch wurde, – _immer da, aber zu leise zum Wahrnehmen_ – irgendwie beruhigend anzuhören. Mit fast erstaunlicher Sicherheit wusste Seamus, dass er bestimmt gleich einschlafen würde, versuchte es nicht zu bekämpfen, wollte gerade seinen Kopf auf die Arme legen und – waren das Deans Finger, die seinen Arm berührten? Deans Stimme, die ihm irgendetwas erzählen wollte, während er ohne zu sehen in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes starrte? Plötzlich war seine Müdigkeit verflogen, er war noch nie so wach gewesen, – _elektrisches Kribbeln auf seinem Arm_ – konnte sich aber trotzdem nur mit großer Mühe auf die zum Hintergrundgeräusch gewordene Stimme konzentrieren. „... wird bestimmt gleich rumkommen, und wenn du dann pennst hast du einen Arsch voll Ärger." Er wusste, dass Dean von Professor Flitwick redete, wusste, dass er eine Reaktion zeigen sollte, seinem Freund vielleicht auf die Schulter hauen, und ihm versichern, dass er schon nicht einschlafen würde, dass er die Unterrichtsstunde langweilig fand, sein Nadelkissen bestimmt schon größer geworden war oder irgendeine andere unwichtige Äußerung, aber alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging war, dass Deans braune Augen funkelten, wenn er den Kopf in diesem Winkel zum Licht gedreht hatte.  
„Seamus?" Deans bis eben fröhliche Gesichtszüge wirkten besorgt und er bekam diese kleine Falte auf der Stirn, die jedes Mal erschien, wenn er sich etwas nicht erklären konnte. Seamus konnte es nicht aushalten, weiter neben ihm zu sitzen, und er sollte endlich seine – _wunderbare, warme, traumhafte_ – Hand von seinem Arm nehmen. Ruckartig zog Seamus den Arm weg, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel fast seitwärts vom Stuhl, konnte sich aber in letzter Sekunde fangen. Die Augen nach unten gerichtet und dem verzweifelten Versuch nachgehend, seine Atemzüge zu normalisieren, sechzehn bis neunzehn Mal in der Minute einzuatmen, wie es normal war, das Kribbeln auf seinem Arm so lange zu ignorieren, bis es verschwand, kniff er die Augen zusammen und blinzelte zweimal.  
„Kumpel, geht's dir gut?" Steif lächelnd drehte Seamus sich zurück zu Dean, atmete sechzehn bis neunzehn Mal in der Minute. „Ja, klar. Entschuldigung, aber dieses Nadelkissen frustriert mich." Dean hob die Augenbrauen, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht mehr angespannt – _aus Sorge?_ – und das altvertraute Schmunzeln saß wieder an seinem Platz. „Sicher, ich schlafe auch immer ein, wenn mich was frustriert. Wir sind nicht bei Binns, weißt du." Feixend schüttelte Dean den Kopf und drehte sich zurück zu seinem Nadelkissen, wiederholte den Zauberspruch wieder und wieder und wieder.

* * *

Seamus wollte wirklich zufrieden sein mit dem, was sie hatten. Er wollte Dean anschauen können und nichts als Freundschaft dabei fühlen, vielleicht sogar –schaft, wenn das bedeutete, dass der Rest seiner Gefühle für seinen besten Freund damit verschwinden würde. Er wollte ihn nicht wollen. Er wollte das flatternde Gefühl in seinem Magen abstellen und für immer vergessen.  
Er hatte es versucht, natürlich. Er hatte versucht, Dean nicht mehr zum Lachen zu bringen, weil dieses Lachen sein Gehirn Dinge tun ließ, die er nicht verantworten konnte; er hatte versucht, sich wegzudrehen, wenn er abends aus seinen Klamotten schlüpfte und den Schlafanzug überzog; er hatte versucht, ein Mädchen zu küssen und dabei irgendetwas zu fühlen. Erst nachdem Lavender und er sich getrennt hatten, fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Augen braun waren, fast so braun wie Deans. An diesem Abend hatte er in sein Kissen gebissen, fest, während er sich erlaubte, seinen längst überfälligen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Dean hatte ihm am nächsten Morgen auf die Schulter geklopft, auf seinem Gesicht ein Blick, der sagte, dass er ihn gehört hatte, dass er glaubte, zu verstehen. Seamus war bei dem Körperkontakt zusammengezuckt, hatte eine unverständliche Entschuldigung gemurmelt und war alleine die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergelaufen.  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er so oft wie er wollte versuchen konnte, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren – am Ende würden sie ihn doch wieder einholen, unter sich begraben und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Seamus' Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, blinzelte zweimal und wartete am Fuß der Treppe auf seinen Kumpel Dean.

* * *

Er fühlte sich miserabel, wirklich hundeelend, und das war allein Deans Schuld. Dean, der in diesem Moment in Hogsmeade war, dessen Hand Ginny Weasleys umschlossen hatte, dessen Lippen Ginny Weasleys küssten und in dessen Augen Ginny Weasley schauen durfte, ohne irgendetwas zu verstecken. Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er für Dean immer an erster Stelle stehen würde, genauso wie Dean für ihn erste Priorität hatte, – _der erste Gedanke nach dem Aufwachen_ – aber so sehr er auch versucht hatte, Dean von diesem Treffen abzubringen, weil er ein selbstsüchtiger Idiot war, so sehr er auch beteuert hatte, dass Ginny Weasley niemals über Harry Potter hinwegkommen würde und dass er sich nicht gut fühlte, sodass Dean bei ihm bleiben würde – Dean war trotzdem gegangen.  
Seamus schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die drohten seine Wangen hinunterzukullern, presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen auf seinem Bett und schlief irgendwann an diesem Nachmittag, nachdem er in seinem Kopf alle Szenarien, in denen sich Dean und Ginny Weasley in diesem Moment befinden könnten durchgespielt hatte, ein.

* * *

Als er erwachte war es, dem fernen Mondlicht, das matt auf seinem offenen Schulkoffer glänzte, nach zu schließen deutlich später, und er wunderte sich für einen Moment, was ihn geweckt haben könnte, als er ein unterdrücktes Fluchen in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers wahrnahm, das nur zu Dean gehören konnte. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass er wahrscheinlich bis gerade eben irgendwo im Schloss mit Ginny Weasley zusammengewesen war und er setzte sich auf.  
„Seamus?" „Ja."  
Dean atmete hörbar aus, während Seamus ein wenig Luft einzog. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging in die ungefähre Richtung, in der er Dean vermutete, bis er schließlich Auge in Auge mit ihm stand. „Ich nehme an du hattest ein nettes Rendezvous?" Er war erstaunt darüber, wie kalt seine Stimme klang und versuchte, wenigstens auf seinem Gesicht seine Gefühle nicht allzu deutlich zur Schau zu stellen. Deans Augen verengten sich und er atmete schnaubend aus. „Verdammte Scheiße, was ist dein Problem, Seamus?! Ein guter Freund würde mir in dieser Situation beistehen und sich nicht verhalten wie ein kaltschnäuziges, präpubertäres Mädchen!" Frustriert schlug Dean gegen die Wand und Seamus zuckte zusammen. „Du willst doch überhaupt nicht, dass ich glücklich bin, du willst alles für dich! Egozentrischer Bastard." Die letzten Worte spuckte Dean ihm ins Gesicht. Seamus senkte seinen Blick, fühlte sich schuldig, war frustriert – _so frustrierend_ – und stand sowieso viel zu nahe bei Dean. Später würde er das als Grund für das nennen, was dann geschah, aber er wusste, dass es lange fällig gewesen war. Zu lange.  
Zitternd hob er seinen Kopf und erwiderte Deans Blick mit einer Spur Verzweiflung. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie das ist." Dean setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, aber Seamus unterbrach ihn, spuckte die Worte aus wie einen Schwall Wasser, den er versehentlich geschluckt hatte und der ihm viel zu lange die Atemwege verstopft hatte. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, jeden Morgen als erstes dein Gesicht zu sehen, sich jeden Tag zurückhalten zu müssen, weil wir verdammt noch mal _beste Freunde_ sind. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mich aufregst und frustrierst und wie sehr ich dir dafür eine reinhauen will, glaub mir. Ich hasse dieses Mädchen, das du von deinem vierten bis zum fünften Schuljahr immer beim Frühstück angestarrt hast, ich hasse Ginny Weasley dafür, dass du sie so anschaust wie du es bei mir nie getan hast, ich hasse dich, weil sowieso alles, _alles_ deine Schuld ist, aber am meisten von allen hasse ich mich, weil ich immer das haben wollte, was ich nicht bekommen konnte, kann, können werde."  
Zum Ende hin war Seamus' Stimme immer lauter geworden, so dass sie sicher Harry und Ron aufgeweckt hätte, wenn die beiden in diesem Moment im Schlafsaal wären. So war Dean der einzige Zeuge seines Ausbruchs, wie es sein sollte, eines fernen Tages aber bestimmt nicht jetzt und wieso hatte Seamus überhaupt jemals den Mund aufgemacht? Das Adrenalin pulsierte in seinen Adern, eigentlich wollte er Dean jetzt anschreien, noch mehr, und ihm all die Situationen auflisten, in denen er ein schlechter bester Freund gewesen war, aber dazu kam es nicht, da Dean eine Bewegung auf ihn zu machte, die sich nur als Satz bezeichnen ließ und seinen Mund verzweifelt auf Seamus' presste.  
Für einen Moment fühlte sich Seamus, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasst bekommen, desorientiert, alarmiert, bis schließlich seine Augen wie automatisch zu flackerten, seine Finger sich an Deans Schultern festkrallten, klammerten und ihn nie wieder loslassen würden. Ihr Kuss war nicht romantisch, er war nötig. Dean fuhr mit seinen Fingern in Seamus' Haare, drückte ihn gegen die Wand, die er vorhin noch geschlagen hatte. Alles in Seamus prickelte auf eine fast unangenehme Art und Weise – _elektrisches Gefühl_ – und er ließ sich fallen, in das Hier und Jetzt, in Dean und ihr verzweifeltes aneinander Klammern. Deans Augen funkelten nicht, aber sie brannten, und Seamus überzeugte sich, dass das sowieso viel besser war, viel besser, _viel besser_.

* * *

Seamus hatte natürlich nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass aus ihnen jemals mehr als beste Freunde werden konnte. Er hatte keine Erwartungen, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und Dean nicht mehr neben ihm war, als er den Weg zur Großen Halle zurücklegte, nur um Dean bei Ginny Weasley sitzen zu sehen, seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, Seamus nicht eines Blickes würdigend. Er hatte nichts erwartet, aber das zusammensinkende Gefühl in seinem Magen und der kurze Stich in seiner Brust trafen ihn trotzdem, und er setzte sich trotzdem so weit weg von Dean wie nur möglich.  
Später am Tag bemerkte er, wie Dean ihm nervös einen Blick zuwarf, als er glaubte, Seamus schaue nicht hin, aber er drehte seinen Kopf weg. Es war nicht viel besser, natürlich nicht, höchstens schlechter. Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen die beiden zusammen, wie es normal war, und Seamus atmete sechzehn bis neunzehn Mal in der Minute. Gewechselte Blicke, versteckte Gefühle, stilles Einverständnis. Kein Wort.  
Nach einem Tag saßen Seamus und Dean wieder nebeneinander in der großen Halle, nach einer Woche waren ihre Gespräche wieder fast normal, und nach einem Monat schaffte Seamus es, sich zu überzeugen, dass alles niemals vorgefallen war, dass Deans Augen nicht manchmal funkelten, wenn sie ihn ansahen und dass Ginny Weasleys Augen nicht hellbraun waren, wie seine. Seamus blinzelte zweimal.


End file.
